


dreams

by KitCat1995



Series: Keithtober2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith's dreams take a dark turn and the rest of the team shows that they are there for him.





	dreams

I walk into the training room, ready to start group training. Though the others are already practicing. I stood there and watch as they work in perfect since. The fit with each other seamlessly. Allura and Lance cover Shiro as Pidge and Hunk fight back to back. They are perfect together. The session suddenly ends and the gladiators drop to the ground in motionless heaps.

They paladins turn at me and I can see there expressions through the helmets. Expressions of pure hatred and aggression. I take a step back in fear, ‘what did I do?’

“What are you doing here?” Lance spat.

“Yeah, don’t you have those blades to run along with? Aren’t they your new family?” Hunk questions, his voice cold as ice.

“I’m here to train.” I tell them, ignoring Hunks hurtful comment. ‘I guess I have been pending a lot of time with the blade… there is just so much to do and learn’ “I’m the red paladin after all.”

Lance huffed with a cocky attitude as he began to count each paladin, “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and oh? 6,” as he said 6 he pointed at Keith, “Last I checked there was only five lions and it would seem we are one paladin to many. Shiro’s back in Black, Allura has it down tight with Blue, and I would just hate to break that up with how tight Red and I are clicking. You were just a useless filler.”

I backed up again, ‘why was he saying this? What did I do?’

“You’re really just a waist of space here.” Pidge added as she flashed her glasses. “The only purpose you served was your close range fighting with your sword, but Lance has one now too.” Lace then took his bayard and shifted it into that Altean sword.

“You really are useless.” Hunk chimed in. his arms crossed and glaring down at me. “We only needed you for that hover bike back on earth. We should have just left you in that shack alone. It’s were you belong.”

Another step back from them. “Yes, alone. That is where you belong. A Galra mutt like you doesn’t deserve to be with anyone. That is too good a thing for a monster like you.”

Another step, my back hits the wall. There is a pressure in my throat and an itch behind my eyes. ‘What did I do to them? Why are they like this? Did I say something wrong? What do I need to apologies for?’

Shiro steps into the front and glowers down at me. Hatred and disgust plan on his face. “No being alone is too good, I should have left him at the home. He would have been just another face in the crowd, alone surrounded by people that don’t care at all how you feel.”

I slowly slid down to the floor and curled in on myself. The rears that were building suddenly started rushing out, “What did I do?” I wailed. “Whatever it is, I’m sorry! I’m sorry for everything! I’ll change, I’ll be better! I promise!”

Shiro leaned down and pulled my head away from my kneed. He looked me in the eyes, with a cruel smile and sharp words “You can’t change you.”

Everything is just too much. I lurched my head away from his hands and burry deeper into my knees. Crying all the louder. The lighting suddenly changes and I peek out over my knees. I’m back in the shack. Alone.

I cry harder. Hoping someone will hear me. Praying for someone to come. I needed someone, anyone. I curl up tighter and try and slide to a corner. Though something changes and I’m falling.

I land with a hard thump on the floor. This causes me to uncurl just enough to see the teal light filling my room. My room on the Castle of lions. I was back. I was with everyone. Before I could even think. I was out the door. I heard laughter coming from the lounge and Shiro’s voice. I rush in there without much though. I see him and everyone else. They were all lounging around the couch laughing at something. Even Allura and Coran.

“Keith! You have a good after training nap?” Shiro exclaims his smile, though it suddenly twists into worry as he takes a look at my tear streaked face. “Is everything okay?” he asks as he starts to stand.

I don’t answer. I just run. I run strait to him and nuzzle deep into his chest. I think I even start crying again.

“Oh, Keith.” I hear Shiro whispers. He pulls his arms around me as he moves to re take his seat. I just curl up tight in his lap. He slowly moves his human hand up into my hair and carefully stats rubbing it.

“Nightmare again?” he asks calmly. I nod into his shirt. “Same one?” I hesitate, it was different a bit but it still had the same problems. I shook my head no though. “Similar one?” he tries, probably noticed my hesitation. I nod this time. He hugs me tight and starts calmly telling me, “it’s okay, were are all hear for you. your not alone. None of us will leave you.”

This seemed to break some of the others out of there shock my scene obviously caused.

Lance was first. He leaned in and started rubbing my back, “Yeah, you are black paladin now, and our samurai!”

I heard Pidge add, “You’re one of my best friends. You help keep me from getting lost in my projects.

Hunk joined in next, I could feel him lean in close as he touched one of my shoulders. “Yeah, you helped bring us together, if it wasn’t for you we would still be on earth, and never even made it to the other lions. With you we’re a family.”

Suddenly I hear Allura’s voice, “You are an amazing person Keith, every part of you. We would never leave you for any reason.

Everyone was so nice. They are saying such wonderful things. I’m happy. They style like me.

Shiro hugged me even tighter, “You hear that? None of us will leave you, we all love you for being you.”

Happiness floods through me at his words. Suddenly I so happy.. Almost too happy. A pressure builds up in my chest. I feel so happy I’m vibrating.

“Oh quiznack! Is he purring?!” I hear Lance exclaim.

I realize in not vibrating from happiness, but actually vibrating. I was purring. And I don’t care.

“Shh! Pidge stage whispered. “Quit or he may stop!”

I wasn’t going to. I was too happy. I nuzzled deeper into Shiro and relaxed a bit. I wasn’t alone any more, and I wasn’t ever going to be again.

 


End file.
